Hijacker
by guk
Summary: Trafalgar Law had amazing luck, many talents, and absolutely no sense of ethics whatsoever, which made him the perfect mercenary to carry out all kinds of reprehensible activities for fun and profit. As one might guess, that sort of occupation came with a lot of unpredictable trouble. But when something tries to fuck with you, you just have to fuck it back. Harder.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for reading! I've had this AU sitting around for a while and I'm really in love with it, so I finally had to post at least one chapter. Please enjoy.

Full Summary: Trafalgar Law has amazing luck, many talents, and absolutely no sense of ethics whatsoever, which makes him the perfect mercenary to carry out all kinds of reprehensible activities for fun and profit.

As one might guess, that sort of occupation comes with a lot of unpredictable hazards. But when something tries to fuck with you, you just have to fuck it back. Harder.

And Eustass Kid finds himself in the unenviable position of becoming Law's next little problem.

Warnings: noncon, gunplay

* * *

><p>It's almost midnight and Law is on the prowl, pacing down dark streets and alleyways with a duffle bag slung over one shoulder. It isn't long until he finds what he wants: a nondescript car parked in the far corner of a grocery store's parking lot, out of sight from security cameras. He drops his bag on the asphalt, taking out a long slim metal rod to fish open the lock. Within seconds he's in the driver's seat, bag safe in the passenger side, and half a minute later he's hot-wired the ignition and is pulling out of the lot.<p>

He drives aimlessly at first, acting like a normal civilian on the way home from a late job or some other inconspicuous endeavor, and when he's certain he's home free he gets on the expressway out of town.

Ten miles later he realizes there's a flaw in his otherwise impeccable plan when the flaw wakes up and starts raising hell. He really should have checked the car better.

"What the FUCK," the redhead in the back seat yells.

Law stares him down through the rear view mirror while he decides how he's going to play this.

He smiles smoothly, "Sorry, I thought this was my friend's car. My mistake."

The man is spitting curses, clearly unconvinced. Law tries to placate him as much as possible, and takes the next exit from the highway. When the car is safely pulled over on a quiet street, far from any possible witnesses, and the man looks ready to start strangling Law now that he's no longer driving, Law takes out his gun. He leans over the seat and aims a few inches in front of the man's nose, and the man makes the smart decision to not make any sudden movements. He's still glaring poison daggers at Law though, and snarling about how nobody is going to find his body, among other boring threats.

"Shut up and get out of the car," Law says. The man glares at him some more, but thankfully stops yelling and starts muttering under his breath instead. Law motions with the gun for him to get a move on, and he obeys after a defiant moment where Law thinks he's going to have to subdue him from the front seat. That would be awkward.

The man ends up getting out of the car without a struggle, and Law follows suit, training the gun on him from a few steps away.

"So," Law starts almost cheerfully, "Whose car do I have the pleasure of borrowing tonight?" All the energy of the night is still loose under his skin, and he's just waiting for the guy to act on the look in his eyes and lunge for the gun so Law can put a bullet in him. Leaving behind a corpse in a ditch isn't ideal, but it's far from the worst thing that's happened to him on a job.

The man is seething with malice, but when Law raises an eyebrow expectantly he manages to bite out a name, "Eustass Kid."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Eustass," Law says, looking over the man with a new sense of appraisal. Eustass was tall, even taller than him, and broad. His clothes, a cheap set of t-shirt and jeans, were rumpled from sleeping in the back of his car. His hands were restless, clenching into fists and then relaxing before repeating the motion, like he was struggling to keep himself still. His face was hard and fierce, not cowed in the least from being held at gunpoint.

A fighter, then. It would be a shame to kill him, really.

Law leans back against the car door and starts tugging his belt free with one hand, keeping the gun fixed at Eustass' stomach. Eustass watches him darkly as he works his belt open, then unbuttons his fly and pulls down the zipper, pushing his hand into his jeans. He's already getting hard, which isn't surprising. His blood always ran on the hot side after a job.

"Get on your knees," he orders, gesturing again with the gun to point Eustass to where he wants him, right between his feet. Eustass goes rigid, and clenches his jaw so tightly that Law can see the muscle flex. Law smiles lazily, "Don't make me repeat myself. I'm sure we'd both rather have you alive and sucking my cock than dead and good for nothing."

Eustass sneers at him, opening his mouth with what was sure to be a blistering retort, but with a flick of a finger Law fires, sending a bullet flying past Kid's cheek close enough that he's sure the other man felt the breeze.

Kid flinches at the sound, and after a heavy moment where neither of them make a move, he slowly drops to his knees.

Law pulls himself free of his jeans and starts stroking. Eustass doesn't even glance down, his burning eyes intent on Law's face. Law sighs and shifts to get more comfortable against the car, spreading his legs a little wider in the process.

"Come on, then," he says.

Eustass' look is pure murder; Law wants to laugh. Instead he waits patiently as Eustass' gaze falls to Law's crotch, then he leans in until Law can feel his breath hot on his cock. He catches the twitch of movement in Eustass' shoulders, the subtle indicator of intent. "Keep your hands behind your back," he says. Eustass trying to start a fight now would cut this whole thing much shorter than he was counting on. Eustass pauses before he obeys, moving his hands behind his back and clasping one wrist with the other hand.

Then Law slides his free hand into Eustass' long hair and makes him bend forward again, and Law guides his cock into Eustass' mouth, finally.

Eustass is not enthusiastic at all and his eyes are shut tight, but it doesn't really matter because his mouth is hot and wet around Law and he knows how to keep his teeth in check, and that's all Law really wants. He rests the muzzle of the gun, still hot from firing, against Eustass' cheek, urging him closer with a hint of pressure, and Eustass complies after only cursory resistance, swallowing him deeper. Law rolls his hips languidly, and Eustass takes that too.

It also helps that Eustass is not terrible at giving a blow job. He must have done this before, Law thinks idly as he watches his cock slipping in and out between Eustass' wet lips. Either that or he's been on the receiving end enough times that he knows how to do it well. As fun as it was to force virgins to suck him off, it's more of a turn on when it actually feels good. And Eustass is definitely not a virgin, not with a body that looks like it could fuck for days.

Law lets his thoughts wander further in that direction; he wouldn't mind being on the giving end of this equation at all. That's how he usually prefers it, but beggars can't be choosers. When life provides you with a very angry surprise hostage in the back of your getaway car, you make do.

So instead, he allows himself to fantasize up some interesting what-ifs: what if Eustass had managed to wrestle away the gun, and what if Eustass had been the one forcing him to his knees instead of the other way around, and what if Eustass had grabbed him by the hair and fucked his throat open until he was choking on it, and then pushed him down and took him right here on the side of the road...

Law groans, stilling Eustass' motions as he comes. Eustass makes an offended sound, and when Law allows him to pull away he leans over and spits a mouthful of cum onto the pavement. He doesn't try to get up, so Law relaxes for a minute before setting himself to rights.

"Not bad," he murmurs after he's all tucked away and zipped up, threading his belt back through its buckle. Eustass shoots him a sullen glare, which makes him laugh.

"Get up," Law says, and waits as Eustass pushes off the ground, pausing only to brush his knees off before standing up straight and defiant.

"Where do you live?" Law asks lightly. He's torn between dropping Eustass off at home or simply taking his car and leaving him here, but if he doesn't live far then it wouldn't be much of a hassle to act like a decent date.

"On the north side," Kid growls.

Law smirks—Eustass' rough voice has only gotten sweeter after sucking cock—and thinks back to the map of the city he had memorized a few days ago. The north side shouldn't take very long to get to if they got back on the highway.

"Alright then, let's go. You drive."

Eustass scowls at him again, but digs into a pocket to retrieve his keys and walks around to the driver's side. Law opens the passenger door and tosses his bag into the back before settling in the seat. He holds his gun across his lap casually, ready to aim and fire in an instant if Eustass decided to make trouble, though Kid merely starts the car and pulls a U-turn to head back to the highway.

The drive is silent. Law watches Kid out of the corner of his eye and gives the rest of his attention to making sure they aren't going to wind up in front of a police station or somewhere else equally annoying. Eustass is still obviously furious, his knuckles white around the steering wheel and his jaw set stubbornly. It's entertaining.

Eventually Kid pulls over on a street which seems to be a few blocks away from his apartment building, most of the street parking having already been filled at this time of night, and on a whim Law gets out with him.

First he grabs a hoodie that he had noticed crumpled in the back seat earlier and shrugs into it, concealing the gun in one pocket. It's at least three sizes too big and doesn't really go with the rest of his slick outfit, though he doubts anyone they might run into will find that suspicious, and it's much more convenient to keep his gun in hand. He also grabs his bag, slinging it over the opposite shoulder. Eustass gives him another withering glare, but starts walking away and says nothing as Law keeps pace beside him all the way to his door.

Eustass unlocks the door with a rattle of keys and heads straight in, Law following a beat behind him.

He pulls his gun free and looks around the place. It's small, a bit rundown, and sparsely furnished with just a couch and television on the floor, and a table in the open kitchen. Kid has stopped in the middle of the room and is watching him warily.

Law kicks the door shut behind him, "No roommates?"

Kid narrows his eyes, "I wouldn't have led you right to them." The 'shithead' is implied as clearly as if it were said aloud.

"Very noble of you," Law remarks offhand. He moves around the edge of the room, leaving a good distance between Eustass and himself so the other man won't startle, and checks out the two doors that open off the main room. A bedroom and bathroom, as expected. Next he goes to the kitchen to glance out the window there; it looks over to the brick wall of a neighboring building, and it doesn't seem like there's any direct lines of sight anywhere. This satisfies him, and he drops his bag on the floor before he tucks his gun behind him into the waistband of his jeans, grinning at Eustass.

"Nice place. Give me your phone." He puts out a hand expectantly, and Eustass grumbles a bit to himself as he digs into his pocket and retrieves his cellphone. Instead of just passing it off, he tosses it across the room, apparently not wanting to get any closer to Law than he has to. Law catches the phone easily, then spends a few minutes checking the contacts, call history, and text messages.

Eustass doesn't seem especially popular; most of the texts appear to be work related, simple and to the point, and incoming calls are few and far between. No obvious family, no girlfriend. That makes things easy. The most frequently contacted person has the moniker 'Killer,' which amuses him. He turns the phone over and removes the battery, sliding both it and the phone into his back pocket.

Then he just stands, and regards Eustass with a heavy stare. Eustass stares back, grinding his teeth but otherwise not moving a muscle.

"So," Law says, "I need somewhere to crash for a few days. Mind if I impose on you?"

Eustass' eyes light up with pure fury, "No! Fuck no!"

Law smiles, "And we were getting along so well."

Eustass barks out a harsh laugh, "You're out of your fucking mind. I'll kill you in your sleep, you piece of shit."

"I can assure you you would not survive the attempt," Law says, his smile softening into something dangerous.

"Wanna try me?"

"I'd rather not. Why don't we make a deal?" He leans back against the kitchen counter, propping his hands up on the edge.

"Fuck off," Kid snaps. His fists are balled up, and he looks so angry he might just be on the edge of taking the chance that he could have both of them wrapped around Law's throat before Law manages to draw his weapon.

"I can pay you," Law drawls, "Quite a bit."

Kid glances down at the bag at Law's feet, so fast it's only a flicker of interest, but that's enough for Law to keep going.

"How does thirty thousand sound?"

Kid's lip curls disdainfully, "Fuck. Off."

"Fifty? Just for three days, I promise."

"You're lying," Kid says flatly, without a moment's deliberation. "Get the fuck out."

Law shrugs, "I suppose there's not much I can to do convince you I'm being entirely candid."

"Oh, is it that fucking obvious? Of course you goddamn idiot, after you stole my fucking car, forced me to suck you off at gunpoint, and then come to my home? You want me to believe a single fucking word that comes out of your sick head?" Kid takes a menacing step forward without seeming to realize what he's doing, and Law feels his fingers twitch, itching to get back on his gun. His gaze hardens, and Kid stops short.

"Alright, here's the deal then. I'm staying here, and if you behave I won't put a bullet in _your_ head. You're not going to let anyone know that I'm here, and in a few days I'll be gone. Is that believable enough for you?"

Kid bares his teeth, then appears to think better of whatever he was going to say, finally muttering "Does it matter?"

"No," Law says simply, and as far as he's concerned, that conversation is settled. He goes over to the fridge and opens it, making a pleased noise when he finds it stocked with plenty of beer. He grabs one, popping the cap off with a quick smack on the edge of the counter, and takes a long drink. Eustass has that sullen look on his face again, the hot flash of anger settling down to a simmer for the time being.

Law tips the bottle in his direction, "Want one?" Some might say it's rude to offer the host his own beer, but considering the circumstances Law would argue that he's being exceptionally polite.

"No," Kid grits out. He probably would not agree with Law's point of view even if he had a gun to his head. Again.

"Alright, well I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you sit down and watch some tv."

He starts walking towards the bathroom, but when Kid doesn't make a move to sit on the couch or anything, he pauses at the door, "That wasn't a suggestion. Sit. And keep the volume down. Unless you would prefer to join me," he adds as an afterthought, his voice dipping lower, then laughs when Kid's face pulls into a grimace. He ends up waiting pointedly until Kid takes a seat on the couch and grabs the remote, which he waves at Law in an unexpected show of cheek.

Law doesn't bother closing the bathroom door, all the easier to keep track of Eustass, and sets down the now empty bottle next to the sink, before cranking the knobs in the shower until it's spitting water as forcefully as possible, which turns out to more of a weak sputter. He gets undressed without ceremony, fully aware that Eustass could watch if he cared to, but not going the extra length to give him anything interesting to look at, apart from his bare backside (okay maybe he shimmied a bit more than was strictly necessary to get out of his jeans but Eustass deserved it for being such a good little hostage so far).

His clothes get folded neatly on the lid of the toilet, the gun goes on the other side of the sink from the empty beer bottle, which is the closest he can keep it without taking it in the shower with him, and he's not quite that paranoid yet.

One last glance over his shoulder confirms that Kid is still seated on the couch in the other room, glaring in the general direction of the television. One might almost think he was conspicuously avoiding looking at Law's bare backside, but Law wasn't one to be offended. Actually he thought it was kind of cute that Eustass was pretending not to look; he's always had a thing for the angry stubborn types.

He steps into the shower, feeling comfortable enough to take his time, several minutes of which is spent fiddling with the shower head and hot and cold knobs, trying to get some decent water pressure and a temperature above tepid. It's a hopeless task, he realizes with some disappointment. Eustass needed to move somewhere with better plumbing.

Once he gives up on a hot shower though, he cleans himself efficiently, borrowing the soap and shampoo sitting on the tiled floor, and dries off with a towel he finds in one of the cheap veneer cabinets. He wraps the towel around his waist, picking up his gun off the sink but leaving his clothes behind for the moment, and heads back into the kitchen for another beer.

Eustass is still stonily ignoring him from the couch, so Law sets the gun down on the counter and opens the fridge. He's deciding whether to stick with his previous choice, or to see if the other brand of cheap shitty beer on the shelves is any better, when something cracks over the back of his skull with enough force to bounce his forehead off the smooth white freezer door.

He doesn't even have a chance to wonder how Eustass snuck up behind him before he blacks out.

* * *

><p>Fun Fact:<p>

"Leaving behind a corpse in a ditch isn't ideal, but it's far from the worst thing that's happened to him on a job."

When Law says this, he's thinking of that time he was on a plane when it crashed into the Atlantic ocean. 197 people died-he was left as the sole survivor waiting for two days and nights with no food or fresh water before Her Majesty's Coastguard finally arrived to pluck him out of the bobbing wreckage.

He tried to kick a fish in the face because it wouldn't stop circling him so mockingly, but fish are quite adept at outmaneuvering land mammals in the sea. If he had been given another few days of going hungry though, he would have caught and eaten the smug little bastard raw.

They said it was a miracle he survived. He pretended to not remember his name or with which country he had citizenship, since if they scrutinized his information on the passenger list it would probably appear highly suspicious. When they reached land, he gave his saviors the slip. His rescue, and subsequent mysterious disappearance, inspired a minor media event in the UK.

Luckily no one ever found the plane's little 'black box,' which would have revealed him as the guy who started the conflict that led to an air marshal trying to gun him down in the cockpit. The stupid fucker shot up the flight controls instead and a bullet ricocheted, killing the only pilot that knew how to do an emergency water landing (the copilot was completely useless) and dooming them all. Except for Law. And no one would ever know he drowned that fucking air marshal after the crash, either.

Since then he has refused any jobs that would take place during a trans-oceanic flight. He might be an incredibly lucky guy, but there were some things even he didn't want to push his luck with.

A/N: By the way, when I post a new chapter I will also be replying to reviews on my tumblr: vegaisthereply dot tumblr dot com. The link is also on my profile. You can search the tags by the fic, or by the name you posted a review under. Some replies for my other fics are already up there, so check it out if you're interested. Reviews give me life, I love to hear what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

When Law wakes up, he doesn't open his eyes. It was more prudent to stay motionless.

His head is killing him, it feels like his brain is swollen and pushing against the tender roof of his skull. A concussion, at the very least. He remembers standing in front of the fridge before getting bludgeoned, so no doubt Eustass was lurking nearby. He's lying on linoleum, which must mean he's still in the kitchen. Also he's naked, and all the lingering warmth from the shower has been sucked out of him by the cold tiles.

He waits until he hears the soft sound of bare feet crossing the room, and a quiet clink. When the feet move closer to him, he snaps his eyes open and rolls, lunging at the nearest leg faster than Eustass can get away and hooking his hand around Kid's ankle, yanking hard enough to send Kid crashing to the floor.

In a flash he's on top of the other man, winding up for a hard punch that would make Eustass see stars, but before he can pull it off Kid has grabbed him by the neck and slams him back down into the tiles.

His head smacks against them and the whole world lights up with brilliant pain, and he's fighting to claw that hand off of his throat but unfortunately Kid has about six inches and fifty pounds of solid muscle on him, and is well capable of beating down a skinny terrorist armed with nothing but a headache so bad he can't see straight.

So Law gets laid out flat on the floor for a second time, trying to resolve the double-image of Kid's face looming over him, with Kid sitting heavy on his thighs, pinning his wrists above his throbbing head and keeping one hand wrapped firmly around his neck, forcing his head back. Well, he can recognize a lost cause when he sees one. Law stops struggling and goes limp, catching his breath in short shallow pants.

Kid is smirking down at him, a malicious gleam burning in his eyes.

"If you wanted to be on top, you could have asked nicely," Law drawls.

Kid snorts, and squeezes his throat warningly, "Yeah, I doubt that."

"I'm serious, no need to be coy with me Eustass. You don't have to pull my pig-tails to get my attention, or hit me over the head with a... what was it? A wrench?"

"A bottle of vodka, actually."

Law twists his mouth into a frown, "It felt worse than that."

"It was a big bottle."

He grimaces. He was lucky it didn't break, or he'd have more to worry about than a simple concussion. It was pretty hard to stitch up the back of your own head.

"It looks like I'm at your mercy, then. Please be gentle with me, my asshole is rather small."

Kid sneers at him, releasing his throat to reach behind himself, "Don't worry about that, I'm gonna make you some new holes."

His hand comes back, holding Law's gun.

"Didn't think I'd forget about this, did you?" he says, waving it in front of Law's face.

Law's eyes rivet on the gun. He raises an eyebrow, but otherwise doesn't betray a hint of surprise.

Kid, on the other hand, grins viciously. He tips the barrel of the gun down, tapping the muzzle on Law's bottom lip. "Open up, or I'll break all your fucking teeth."

Law opens, his eyes sliding half shut, even when Kid shoves the gun past his lips, scraping the hell out of the tender roof of his mouth in the process. The taste of metal and powder residue is bitter, and it sets his senses ringing with alarm.

Law watches Kid's eyes, full of twisted intent and pleasure. He can't seem to breathe properly and his heart is pounding; he can't remember the last time he'd been in such an uncompromisingly vulnerable position and he finds himself inordinately excited.

"Figured I'd pay you back for earlier," Kid growls, "Seems like you were wrong before too, something about not being able to kill you? I'm really looking forward to it." He cocks the gun and Law goes helplessly rigid. He wants to say something, to bargain, to convince Eustass not to shoot his brains out all over the floor.

Why the fuck had he decided to follow Eustass back here? Sure the man was fun to play with, but it wasn't really worth getting the contents of his skull splattered on dingy linoleum. Not that having them splattered on snowy white Carrara marble was any more appealing, he just thought his demise would be a little more elegant than getting shot to death in a shithole apartment by a hostage using his own damn gun. He had always imagined some kind of final showdown in Barcelona, or the ruins of Vijayanagara, and doves would somehow factor into it.

Yet here he was, about to get shot to death in a shithole apartment by a hostage using his own damn gun.

He doesn't drop his eyes from Kid's until the moment he feels Kid pull the trigger, then he lets them fall shut at the last second.

Click.

Law sags back into the floor, his breath coming back in a painful spasm. When he looks back up he finds Kid thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Hm, not this time? Should I try again?" Kid crudely nudges the muzzle further into Law's open mouth.

Law is completely unashamed by the whine that sneaks out of his throat, especially when cruel delight flashes in Kid's eyes. He twists his wrists futility in Kid's grip, just to see that look again, and isn't disappointed. Kid is squeezing his wrists so hard he can feel the bones protesting, he's sure that the man could grind them into splinters with one hand if he wanted.

This time when Kid cocks the gun, Law tilts his face towards it and slides his tongue out along the barrel, knowing that he looks positively indecent.

Kid laughs at him, "You're really gagging for it, aren't you." He squeezes the trigger, and the gun clicks over the empty chamber again. Law moans and attempts to fellate the gun more thoroughly but Kid pulls it away and lays it on the ground.

"I'm going to fuck you," Kid says, and then looks a little surprised, as if he were just discovering his own intentions now.

Law's wrists are aching, his head is throbbing, his body is sore from top to bottom, and hearing that makes him so, _so_ hard.

Kid rises up off Law's thighs and moves back until he's kneeling inside Law's spread legs, shoving one to the side so he can get a good look at what's going on between them. "You're sick," he says when his eyes take in Law's flushed cock, in a voice just barely tinged with awe. "This turns you on, thinking you're gonna get shot in the head."

Law says nothing, the answer is so obvious he doesn't need to confirm or deny anything, he just watches as Kid's eyes roam over him, spread out on the floor and trapped and yes, absolutely gagging for it.

Kid sticks two fingers in his own mouth and sucks on them for a moment, getting them wet, then he lowers them into position and nudges against Law's entrance. Without preamble he pushes a finger past the tight circle of muscle and pumps it in and out only a few times before adding the second, nowhere near enough time to let Law get relaxed. His insides cling around Kid's fingers with too much friction as they drag over his hole, and _god_ it feels wonderful being forced open like this.

He presses his hips down, trying to get more, but it's impossible to get them deep enough. At least Kid is making up for it by not being gentle, fucking Law roughly on two thick fingers without any intention to give pleasure, or even to loosen him up, like he's just checking the goods before he commits to the main event.

By the time Kid is satisfied, Law is squirming on the floor, and Kid smirks at him before standing up, hauling Law along by his wrists. Law has to scramble to get his feet under himself, then Kid is leading him over to the counter. Kid opens one of the drawers, and pulls out a shiny set of handcuffs.

Law raises an eyebrow, "Why do you have these in your kitchen?"

"Shut up," Kid says as he tightens each cuff securely around Law's wrists before he lets them go, grabbing onto the chain link instead. His next stop is to grab a bottle of cooking oil by the stove. Then he shoves Law, grinning, down to the floor, before getting a hand around the back of his neck and forcing him face first onto the linoleum, arms splayed carelessly above his head.

Law turns so that his cheek is pressed against the cool tiles, and so he can watch Eustass spin the cap off the cooking oil with one thumb before pouring half of it onto Law's backside, all without relieving any pressure from the back of Law's neck. He shudders as soon as the oil spills over his skin, running slick down his thighs and pooling in the small of his back, and when Eustass' hand reappears between his legs and at least three fingers push into him he moans, struggling to choose between pushing back onto them or rubbing himself raw against the tiled floor.

Kid makes the decision for him, hooking the fingers inside him and urging him to move until he gets up onto his knees, which only makes his face press harder into the floor. Now his back is sharply arched, his ass spread open, nothing to do but try and get his arms in a comfortable position.

He doesn't have much time to do anything except brace his elbows against the floor before Eustass is pulling out. Law complains immediately, "Come on, come _on_," pushing himself back insistently until Kid lets go of his neck in favor of putting a hand on his hip to keep him still.

"Greedy fucking slut," Kid mutters as he fumbles to undo his jeans with an oily hand. Law moans in agreement at that, and then when he feels the hot heavy press of naked cock sliding in between his ass cheeks he practically cries out with joy. Kid is hard and _thick_ and so damn big it makes his stomach flip because he wants that whole thing _shoved in him right now_.

His entire body shivers when Eustass lines up the head of his cock with Law's slick entrance, and he's biting his lip sharp enough to chew it bloody just to keep himself from babbling inane pleas for '_more_' and '_oh god please do it_.' Might as well save those for a bit later, though no one's ever complained that he was too repetitive in bed before. Couldn't hurt.

Thank god Eustass doesn't waste any effort going slowly. Once his dick is in place he holds Law's hips with both hands and presses in all at once, pushing past the muscles clenching hard in protest. It's agonizing until Law is so _full_ and stretched so wide all he can do is gasp desperately and scrabble his fingernails over the linoleum as his body tries to reject the forced intrusion, while his nerves are set singing from his toes to his scalp.

He can barely hear the sounds coming out of himself but he can feel them, the tightly wrung cries being dragged from his throat with every little move that Eustass makes as he gets seated as deeply as possible in Law's ass, especially when the man finally adjusts to being buried all the way inside him and half pulls out just to shove back in with a quick snap of his hips.

That makes Law just straight up _wail_ before all the pleas he held onto before are spilling out so quickly he's slurring them together in one long unbroken chain of '_yes fucking give it to me give me your fucking cock oh my god yes_ fuck me!'

Eustass, the wonderful bastard, can't seem to hold back once he's gotten started, pounding into Law so hard it's making his knees slide across the tiles. Kid's hands are soaked with oil and his fingers are digging into the soft flesh around Law's hips, only keeping him from slipping away with sheer force.

Law grabs onto the chain between his cuffs, there's nothing else nearby that he can reach but his heart is beating so fast it feels like he's going to lose it if he doesn't hold onto something.

And Kid's cock is the only thing that matters in the world at the moment. Law would be voicing its praises if he hadn't already become completely unintelligible, though he does his best to loudly convey how amazing it feels each time Eustass thrusts in and that blessedly huge cock drags over every single inch of him from the inside.

At least until a heavy hand clamps down on the back of his neck again and Kid snarls, "Jesus fucking Christ, stop screaming your goddamn head off!"

Law breaks off into a full-throated moan before he buries his face into the crook of his arm in an attempt to stifle the rest of his appreciation. It sort of works, at least enough that none of the neighbors will be stopping by soon to check on whoever is being slowly murdered.

Still, he's almost sobbing against his arm as the pleasure of being well fucked continues to ratchet up to unbearable levels. He comes without Eustass ever touching his cock, and without bothering to muffle the last of his delirious cries. Eustass fucks him straight through his climax, merciless until the very end, and only then does his pace falter. By that time Law has regained enough presence of mind to squeeze down on his cock and drag him over the edge as well, earning a growled 'Motherfucker...' from Kid for his efforts.

When Kid is finished catching his breath, he withdraws from Law with a grunt, and hauls him up with a hand under his shoulder.

Law is blissfully satisfied, grinning widely even though every joint in his body hurts like hell and his legs feel unsteady. He's pushed, stumbling, over to the bathroom, where Kid bends down and opens the cabinet under the sink before dragging Law down with him and undoing the handcuffs so they can be re-secured around the pipe.

Kid leaves him down there, washing his hands in the sink and soaking a washcloth to wipe the oil off his dick. He drops the cloth on top of Law, and starts walking away.

"Hey, you're just going to leave me here?" Law asks, obnoxiously rattling his chained wrists.

"Yep, so don't bother me and I might let you go tomorrow," Kid says as he's leaving the bathroom, and closes the door behind him.

"I have a concussion, you know! I could go into a coma!" Law calls, then waits a beat. "Can I at least get a blanket?"

Kid bangs once on the door, startling him, "You can go ahead and die. And if you don't shut up, I'll kill you."

After that there's nothing but silence. Law makes a few noises of complaint, squirming around until the cold wet washcloth falls off him, and tries to find a comfortable position to sit. It's difficult, considering he has to keep both arms inside the cabinet under the sink, and the floor is freezing underneath his oily bare ass.

He waits an hour, and then another just to be safe, before he picks the lock on the cuffs and finally has a chance to get cleaned up.

-x-

Kid wakes up to the sound of his alarm beeping. He groans and starts to roll over so he can turn it off, then simultaneously realizes that 1) his hands are stuck and 2) there's someone else in his bed. Someone who is cursing like a drunk sailor and knocking things off his bedside table. He snaps his eyes open, instantly on high alert, and finds _that fucking guy is fucking naked in bed right fucking next to him_.

Fury gushes through him, along with all his memories of last night, and he snarls, yanking his arms down in an attempt to free them from where he's securely handcuffed to the bedframe. He succeeds in wrenching the hell out of his shoulder, and not much else. Fuck, why on earth did he think having a metal bedframe would be cool? A shitty Ikea chipboard frame would have been a piece of cake to break out of.

The bane of his existence takes no mind of his boiling rage, or his struggles, and finally sits up to locate the alarmclock and chuck it against the wall, where it smashes to pieces. Kid twists around and kicks him square in the kidneys, booting him out of bed in the process.

"Ow, what!"

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Kid yells, "Unlock these right now! I'm going to fucking KILL you!"

The devil gets up from the floor, rubbing his back and scowling at Kid, "You'll catch more flies with honey, Eustass."

"You fucking..! WHERE ARE THE KEYS!" Kid is practically howling at this point, up on his knees and fighting uselessly with the bedframe and handcuffs.

Law's disparaging reply is interrupted by a yawn. He's not the least bit impressed by Kid's outrage, instead more irritated that his sleep was interrupted before the sun was even up, especially after working last night and spending two hours shivering on Eustass' bathroom floor. He was accustomed to holing up in a luxury hotel suite for a few days after a job, and tries to recall once again what possessed him to come to this shithole instead.

Watching Eustass struggle to free himself, muscles straining in stark relief, reminds him quickly enough. Oh right, the sex. Well then, that was as good a reason as any to get back into bed with a man intent on tearing out his throat.

He sets his shoulders and climbs on the mattress, catching another kick when Eustass lashes out (it was much easier to do that when he was actually awake), and uses the other man's momentum to flip him on his back, sliding over to sit on Eustass' stomach.

Kid does not take kindly to being straddled. He bucks wildly and snarls like he's half-crazed, but this is not Law's first time at the rodeo.

Law gets a hand around Kid's throat, shoving his head back and making it difficult for him to find the leverage to continue trying to unseat him, then squeezes down on his windpipe until he stops thrashing around so much and just growls. Yes, he really preferred to be on this end of a strangling.

"Relax, Eustass. Surely there's something better we can do with all this energy you have so early in the morning."

He scoots back until he feels the promising beginnings of a hard-on press against him.

"Oh, that's exactly what I mean," he purrs, rocking his hips to produce a nice rub. Now when Eustass tries to buck, all he succeeds in doing is grinding himself into Law, waking up his morning wood in no time flat.

Eustass is glaring at him, promising death and dismemberment with his eyes, but for the most part he's quieted down.

"Won't this feel so much nicer with real lube?" Law says, leaning away so he can get into side table's drawer and paw around until he finds a mostly-unused bottle of slick. Either Eustass didn't have company often, or he had enough to merit frequent restocking. He wastes no time in pouring a generous amount into his palm before reaching behind himself and grabbing Eustass' cock.

Kid hisses at the cold touch, but his hips jerk up to meet Law's hand, and soon he's thrusting automatically into the circle of Law's fist.

Law would normally make a quip about his eagerness, but he's right now he's much more interested in getting that cock inside him where those thrusts would do some good. He rises up onto his knees and positions the head of Kid's cock at his entrance before sinking down onto it in one smooth motion. He lets his eyes fall shut and his head tip back and groans with relief as his insides squeeze and release around the thick length, getting used to the sudden stretch. His ass is still sore from the rough fucking Eustass gave him last night, really only a few hours ago, and the burn is aching sweetly up the base of his spine.

After a few moments of enjoying the feeling that comes right after being filled, he sighs and leans forward, bracing his hands on the tightly-knit muscles of Eustass' stomach and meeting the other man's narrow eyes with a crooked smile.

"I love your cock, Eustass. It really feels _so_ good when it's all the way inside me."

Kid sneers at him, about to speak, but at the same time Law rolls his hips in a shallow ellipse that makes Kid lose his train of thought.

Law keeps up the motion, a constant languid rise and fall that allows Kid to slide halfway out before Law sinks back onto him. Without pausing, Law changes the angle bit by bit, until he's nearly bent over onto Kid's chest and Kid's cock is rubbing on his prostate with every stroke.

"Fuck," he moans, trying to build his orgasm but it's just not quite enough to get there.

He looks up at Eustass, who's watching his own cock get fucked, eyes hooded and blown black with lust.

"I'll unlock them if you promise not to stop," Law offers, panting, his thighs burning from the strain.

"Yeah," Eustass growls, and Law grabs the keys from where he'd hidden them taped to the back of the bedside table, almost dropping them in his haste to undo the cuffs.

As soon as one wrist is free, Eustass surges up without warning and topples Law onto his back, curling over him entirely and slamming into him with all the force that had been trapped from lying flat.

Law cries out with mixed surprise and delight, wrapping his legs around Kid's waist and grabbing his shoulders right away to urge him _closer_ and _faster_.

Kid, for his part, heeds the silent demands, setting into fucking Law with a vindictive lack of restraint that definitely feels like he's working off his temper.

Law digs into Kid's shoulders, nails catching on the skin, and throws his head back with another loud moan, jabbing a heel into Kid's lower back to get him in deeper. Then Kid leans down and sharp teeth sink into his bared throat, payback for Law's pushiness, and Law completely falls apart underneath him, his voice breaking as he shouts, "Oh fuck, Eustass!"

At that point Kid claps a hand over his mouth and finds a new place on Law's neck to dig his teeth into, and Law comes, wailing into the heavy palm clamped down on his face and clawing lines into Kid's back. That makes Kid bite harder, which only makes Law come harder.

Once Law's cries have died down, Kid takes the hand off his mouth to allow him some air, and sucks on the no-doubt lurid mark he had just chewed into Law's neck as he finishes at a slightly slower pace, while all Law can do is gasp for breath and hang on loosely.

Eustass spills inside him on one last deep thrust, rolling his hips slowly to let Law's ass milk the release out of him, before pulling away with heavy sigh. He sits up, Law's arms sliding from his shoulders and legs falling open around him, and frowns at Law, who is the perfect picture of satisfaction.

Law blinks up at him lazily, a smile curling over his face, and pillows his head on one of his bent arms. "Wasn't that more fun than fighting?"

"You're a fuckin' freak," Kid mutters, shoving one of Law's legs out of the way so he can get off the bed.

Law laughs, already feeling drowsy again, and rolls over to watch Eustass leave the room. He hears the water running in the bathroom for a few minutes, and then Eustass returns and starts digging through his dresser. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Going to work."

"Hmm no you're not, I can't let you out of my sight."

Kid growls at him, tugging on a pair of boxers, "Fuck off, I'm not losing money over your bullshit."

"Take some sick days, you're not going anywhere," Law says, propping up his chin on his palm.

"I don't get sick days, if I don't show up I don't get paid."

"I told you I'll pay you, so forget about your shitty job, Eustass. Get back in bed, I want some more sleep."

"Shut up already, you don't have any damn money. The only thing in that bag is a bunch of paper. I'm going to work."

Law huffs, "I have money. Cash, lots of it. I just have to get it. Only an idiot would carry their money around with them. Now are you coming back to bed, or do I have to put a gun to your head?"

Kid finally stops looking for clothes and turns, glaring, "Don't fucking threaten me, it's not even loaded."

Law smirks back at him, "You didn't hide the bullets very well. Really, in a box of cereal? I could have found them in my sleep."

Kid's eye twitches, and Law smirks wider.

"Come on Eustass. I like you, I don't want to fight. I'll be out of your hair in a few days, and all you have to do is stay here and fuck me as much as you want."

Kid groans loudly, "You're such a bastard, why the fuck did you have to pick my car..." and scrubs his hands over his face, but after he's done cursing fate he abandons the open dresser drawer and crosses the room to climb back into bed.

Law moves to lie next to him, curling an arm around Kid's even though he tries to shrug him off.

"Why were you sleeping in your car last night, anyway?"

Kid closes his eyes and sighs, resigned, "Had to work late, didn't want to waste time driving back here when I could be sleeping. Where'd you put the gun?"

"Don't bother looking, you'll never find it. What do you do where you have to wake up at this godforsaken hour?"

"Unloading trucks."

"Is that how you got all these muscles?" Law presses a kiss onto Kid's arm, then rests his cheek on it.

"Go the fuck to sleep," Kid grumbles.

Law smirks into his shoulder, "You're so cute when you're being shy."

Law doesn't go back to sleep, but he dozes for more than an hour. Eustass seems to fall asleep once Law stops talking, no doubt he had plenty to catch up on if he has the kind of work schedule where he has to sleep in his car just for an extra hour's worth of sleep.

Once it's light outside Law gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to wash up a bit. Then he goes back to Kid's room, deciding that it's time for Eustass to wake up and have some more fun with him.

* * *

><p>Fun Facts:<p>

"He had always imagined some kind of final showdown in Barcelona, or the ruins of Vijayanagara, and doves would somehow factor into it."

Law likes action movies, especially the ones with spies, assassins, and/or thieves. He watches a lot of them to pass the time while traveling, on planes and in hotel rooms, and enjoys the drama (and multiple murders) more than any resemblance of the plots to his own lifestyle. He is a bit influenced by them though, as seen by the fact that he's imagined his own death as though he were directing it.

Someone once joked that he was like an evil James Bond. He still hasn't been able to decide whether he likes that comparison or not. Maybe if he were the evil Daniel Craig..

For those wondering how Law got out of those handcuffs so easily, he can pick simple locks with over 25 commonly found household items, and can usually improvise something to shim the lock mechanism if there's nothing else handy. If all else fails, he can dislocate his thumbs and slip out that way. In this case however, he just used one of his earrings.


End file.
